Il était une fois
by Morwyn K
Summary: Hansel & Grethel, le petit chaperon rouge, cendrillon... Un ensemble de contes retravaillés façon One Piece ! Ce n'est pas très original, ça n'a rien d'incroyable, mais c'est toujours cool à lire ! Suggestions de contes acceptées volontiers !
1. Hansel & Grethel

Il était une fois, un bûcheron nommé Franky, ses deux enfants et leur belle-mère Nami qui vivaient près d'une forêt.

Le frère aîné s'appelait Ace et son cadet Luffy.

Cette famille, Ô combien harmonieuse et débordante de joie de vivre, l'était beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

Chaque repas correspondait à la guerre des tranchées. Gare à ne pas trop approcher d'un morceau de pain déjà convoité si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec la main transpercée d'une fourchette !

Enfin… La quantité de nourriture à table était si faible qu'il était difficile de la saisir d'une seule main.

Ainsi, un soir, l'estomac de Luffy se manifesta pour la énième fois dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son grand frère.

« Ace… »

…

« Ace, j'ai faim. »

….

« ACEUUUUUH ! »

« Arrêtes de pleurnicher ! Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Alors ferme-la un peu ! » répliqua Ace d'un ton énervé en se tournant vers son petit frère. « Euh… »

Il ne put émettre qu'un faible « Nfngh » devant la bouille de chien battu qu'arborait Luffy, la petite larme au coin de l'œil. Le cadet savait pertinemment que le garçon aux taches de rousseur ne pouvait lui résister quand il faisait cette tête-là. Le ton suppliant sur lequel il murmura le prénom de son grand frère adoré finit d'achever ce dernier.

« Bon ok, t'as gagné, grommela le plus grand. On va taxer de la bouffe. Suis-moi et fais-toi _discret_ si c'est pas trop te demander ! »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du mioche de sept ans qui bondit aussitôt sur le lit, pour se cogner au plafond et s'assommer aussi sec.

Ace poussa un soupir long et las, remettant en question le pourquoi de sa venue au monde. Luffy ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits, la perspective de manger toujours présente dans sa cervelle de moineau.

Les deux frères descendirent les escaliers à pas feutrés, avançant prudemment pour éviter de faire craquer les marches.

Ils se stoppèrent brusquement en arrivant devant la porte en bois pourri de la cuisine. Des rayons de lumières filtraient à travers les fentes. Alors leurs parents ne dormaient pas encore ?! Mais comment allaient-ils faire pour piquer de la viande alors ?!

Les petits garçons, piqués par la curiosité, décidèrent d'écouter la conversation de leurs parents, pour faire comme dans les histoires que leur racontait leur tonton Usopp. Peut-être qu'ainsi, ils découvriraient à quel endroit se cachait la « planque à bouffe » dont ils soupçonnaient l'existence.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Franky ! s'énerva la belle-mère. Nous n'avons plus un rond ! Et bientôt, plus de nourriture ! Si ça continue, nous finirons morts de faim, et pire, _pauvres_ !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? On travaille déjà d'arrache-pied, c'est pas ma faute si les gosses ont un _super_ trou noir à la place du ventre… fit le bûcheron d'un air las.

A ces mots, le regard de Nami s'embrasa.

- Donc, le problème, ce sont les enfants, hein ? Bientôt, on ne pourra plus vivre et les nourrir en même temps… dit-elle en articulant chaque mot avec soin.

- Mh… C'est pas nouveau ça…

- On n'a pas le choix, Franky. Déclara la femme d'un ton ferme.

- Euh… Comment ça ? interrogea le père, ne voyant pas où sa femme voulait en venir.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, continua Nami. Demain matin, nous irons très loin dans la forêt. Là, nous leur feront un feu, leur laisserons un peu de pain, et tu iras travailler pendant que je te regarderais faire (comme d'habitude). Nous ne retournerons pas chercher les enfants. Ils ne retrouveront jamais la maison, et à moi l'argent ! Euh, enfin, je veux dire, on n'aura plus à les nourrir, se rattrapa la rousse.

- Mais tu es folle ! Ils vont mourir ! Soit de faim, soit dévorés par les _super_ bêtes sauvages ! On ne peut pas leur faire ça ! protesta Franky.

Mais à l'aide d'arguments convaincants aussi appelés coups de poing, Nami finit par convaincre son mari d'accepter la proposition.

Les deux frères remontèrent prudemment dans leur chambre, où Luffy laissa sortir ses larmes.

- Je veux pas qu'on meurt, Ace ! sanglota le plus petit dans les bras de son aîné.

- T'inquiète, j'ai un plan, assura le garçon aux taches de rousseur en essuyant les larmes de son protégé.

Ace attendit que ses parents se soient endormis pour sortir discrètement de la maison.

A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se tirer de cette sale affaire. De dépit, il shoota dans les graviers brillant au clair de lune qui bordaient la maison. C'est à cet instant qu'une idée lumineuse le prit.

Et s'il allait manger de la viande pour se donner des idées ?

Après avoir pris un gigot dans leur réserve, Ace s'assit d'un air pensif en regardant les cailloux. Et une seconde idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit.

Il ramassa le plus de cailloux possibles, prit un deuxième gigot dans la réserve, et retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Luffy, content de lui.

- Fais-moi confiance p'tit frère, chuchota-t-il. Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de nous !

Le visage du deuxième gamin s'illumina.

- Oh, Ace… murmura-t-il. Tu veux bien me donner ta viande ?

Le lendemain, comme prévu, la « famille si harmonieuse qui fait des arcs-en-ciel de pureté » s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt. Ce que Nami ignorait, c'est qu'Ace laissait tomber un petit caillou de sa poche régulièrement. Il devait se retenir pour éviter de laisser échapper un rire de psychopathe narcissique à chaque fois qu'il sentait le poids de sa poche diminuer. Luffy quant à lui, essayait de trouver des buissons qui auraient eu la bonne idée de faire de la viande à la place des fruits.

Manque de bol, les seuls arbres de cette forêt n'avaient que des baies. Quel absence totale d'initiative !

- Les enfants ! déclara Nami lorsqu'ils attinrent une clairière. Moi et votre père allons vous laisser ici pour la journée, le temps de couper du bois !

Franky ne dit rien, l'air sombre. Il se contentait d'allumer un feu aux deux frères qui s'étaient assis l'un contre l'autre avant de suivre sa femme à l'intérieur de la forêt. Ace n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui. Seulement, son air triomphal disparut quand son petit frère, ayant fini son pain, commença à lui mordiller le doigt.

- Oï ! Je suis pas un morceau de viande, abruti ! râla-t-il en assénant un coup sur la tête de Luffy.

Ce dernier était certain que leur père ne les abandonnerait pas. Pour preuve, les coups de hache qu'ils entendaient semblaient tout près ! Malheureusement pour eux, en fait c'était juste un sanglier schizophrène qui se tapait la tête contre un arbre à répétition. Si bien que lorsqu'Ace fut pris d'une crise de narcolepsie, Luffy ne tarda pas à le suivre dans son sommeil.

Quand les deux garçons se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée, donnant aux bois un aspect lugubre digne des films d'horreur les plus réussis.

Le cadet commença à pleurnicher :

- Bouuuh ! Ils nous ont abandonnés ! Je…

- Chhtt… Calme-toi, Luffy… fit le grand frère en tentant de le réconforter.

- Je… j'ai peur… de ne plus jamais… manger de viande ! Tu te rends compte ? On va devoir manger _de_ _l'herbe_ ! On va mourir !

Il y eut un instant de blanc. Ace savait que son frère ne pensait qu'à manger, mais là… C'était quand même fort.

Enfin, peu importe ! Car en tant que grand frère de la mort qui tue, il se devait de sécher les larmes de Luffy ! Et surtout la morve qui coulait de son nez et le rendait nettement moins « mignooooon » (comme se surprenait à penser Ace dans quelques instants de béatitude) que d'habitude.

Et donc, pour rendre sa mignonnitude à son petit frère, et aussi pour la bouffe parce que lui aussi il avait faim, il était temps de révéler son génialissime plan !

Alors, pris d'un élan d'inspiration, Ace déclara d'une voix classe et héroïque :

- Attends encore un peu, dit-il, jusqu'à ce que la lune soit levée. Alors, nous retrouverons notre chemin.

- Ah bon ? C'est ta copine la lune ?

- Luffy… Tu viens de casser mon effet, là… soupira le plus grand, affligé.

Quand la lune se mit à briller dans le ciel et à faire étinceler les petits cailloux radioactifs, il prit son frère par la main et se mit à le traîner derrière lui en suivant les graviers qui leur indiquaient la route à suivre. Ace poussa un cri de triomphe en voyant apparaître la maison dans l'astre du matin.

- Je le savais ! Je suis trop fort ! se vanta le brun.

L'estomac du cadet gargouilla en guise de réponse.

Les deux frères se précipitèrent vers la porte qu'ils firent trembler en tambourinant dessus.

En ouvrant la porte, Nami faillit défaillir.

- Que… que ! Méchants enfants ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dormi aussi longtemps, on s'est inquiétés ! mentit-elle effrontément.

- Ah bon ? fit naïvement Luffy, ce qui lui valut un coup sur le crâne de la part de son ainé.

- Bien sûr que non, abruti ! lui souffla Ace alors que leur belle-mère pleurait silencieusement son argent qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître.

- Bouhouhou ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir, mes garçons ! s'écria Franky, de grosse larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Ces retrouvailles m'inspirent une chanson ! continua-t-il de sa voix enrouée en sortant une guitare de nulle part. Je l'ai appelée : "When the _super_ children return to their bad parents who left them in the forest!"…

La rousse l'interrompit à l'aide de ses poings bien entraînés.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la misère avait de nouveau prit place. Bien sûr, les responsables étaient en grande partie les enfants qui mangeaient comme quinze. Chacun.

- Il ne nous reste plus rien à manger, et un seul sou ! Tu te rends comptes ? UN SEUL SOU ! Je refuse de devenir pauvre ! souffla Nami à son mari alors qu'ils se couchaient.

- On est déjà _super_ pauvres. Soupira ce dernier.

La rousse se figea devant la vérité troublante de cette phrase.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons impérativement nous débarrasser de tes enfants ! Nous les emmèneront encore plus loin dans la forêt en faisant plein de petits détours bien vicieux, on passera dans un labyrinthe de ronce, ensuite on courra dans les bois pour les semer et pour finir nous danserons la macarena !

- Ah non ! Je refuse ! protesta le bûcheron qui se sentait déjà assez mal de les avoir laissés une première fois.

C'est en voyant la carcasse de leur père gisant devant la chambre parentale que les gamins comprirent qu'il avait de nouveau été contraint d'accepter de les abandonner. « Qui ne dit mot consent » était la devise de leur chère belle-mère et Franky n'avait plus l'air en état de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Ace ? s'inquiéta Luffy lorsque les deux garnements eurent fini de piller la nourriture et de remonter dans leur chambre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan ! répliqua l'aîné.

Il comptait attendre que leurs parents indignes se soient endormis pour ressortir amasser des cailloux (ou de l'uranium, on ne sait pas encore très bien…) seulement une crise de narcolepsie le cloua au lit et Luffy, qui avait trop confiance en son grand-frère adoré et s'était déjà laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée, ne put donc pas le réveiller. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'Ace se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. Il extirpa son pied de la bouche baveuse de Luffy qu'il jeta hors du lit.

- Debout grosse limace ! T'as pas entendu l'autre folle crier qu'on allait en forêt ? râla le garçon aux taches de rousseur.

Luffy se réveilla en sursaut et se releva rapidement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère le faisait descendre du lit après qu'il ait tenté de le manger pendant son sommeil, mais ce matin, il avait l'air particulièrement agacé. Un nouveau cri de Nami les invita à « se bouger et descendre plus vite que ça bande de gentils sales mioches videurs de bouffe ».

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de s'exécuter.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Nami quand les enfants furent arrivés dans la cuisine.

Elle leur jeta deux morceaux de pain à la figure en guise de repas pour la journée et la petite famille se mit aussitôt en route, direction la forêt. Sous le stress, Ace tripotait tant son pain dans la poche d'un geste nerveux qu'il commença à s'émietter.

Ce fut sa troisième idée lumineuse pour sortir Luffy et lui de leur situation plus que précaire.

Ainsi, il commença à semer des miettes de pain discrètement sans jamais se retourner pour éviter que sa marâtre devant lui, ainsi que son père, ne se doute de quelque chose. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que Luffy mangeait chacun des morceaux de nourriture qu'il jetait…

Franky, de son côté, se demandait pourquoi il avait épousé la rousse hystérique qui s'agitait à ses côtés…

Enfin le quatuor finit par s'arrêter encore plus profond que jamais dans la forêt. Malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré la marâtre, il n'existait pas de labyrinthe de ronces, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

De nouveau, les deux frères s'assirent pendant que leurs parents (au plutôt leur père seulement) faisaient un grand feu de bois.

- Restez là, les enfants. Déclara la belle-mère. Quand vous serez fatigués, vous pourrez dormir un peu nous allons couper du bois et, ce soir, quand nous aurons fini, nous viendrons vous chercher.

Un claquement régulier indiquait aux petits garçons que leur père coupait effectivement du bois non loin d'eux. Seulement, encore une fois, les champignons de la forêt avaient rendu un chevreuil psychotique et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'un harlem shake en frappant ses sabots arrières contre les branches.

A midi, Luffy du partager son pain avec Ace puisque ce dernier avait usé le sien en l'éparpillant sur leur chemin (croyait-il). Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir près du feu pour se réveiller à la nuit tombée. C'était décidément une bien mauvaise habitude que de faire la sieste après manger !

Personne ne vint les chercher et c'est au beau milieu de la nuit que Luffy commença à pleurer, gémissant que jamais ils ne pourraient retrouver leur chemin, que Nami était méchante et qu'il mourrait de faim.

- Attend que la lune se lève, Luffy, nous verrons les miettes de pain que j'ai jetées; elles nous montreront le chemin de la maison. Fit Ace sur un ton théâtral en prenant son frère cadet dans les bras.

- Des… des miettes de pain ? hoqueta Luffy, prit d'un doute.

- Oui, j'en ai semé tout le long du chemin ! annonça l'aîné fier comme un paon.

- Ah oui, elles étaient bonnes ! s'exclama l'imbécile heureux.

- …

- …

- Luffy… Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne les as pas mangées !

- Euh… Ben... En fait… Je n'en sais riiiiieeen… fit Luffy en détournant le regard, suant comme pas deux.

Il sifflota d'un air innocent pour conclure le tout.

Les oiseaux de la forêt s'envolèrent d'un air paniqué en entendant le hurlement strident d'un petit garçon se faisant démonter par son grand frère.

- Bon, c'est pas grave, soupira Ace assit sur le cadavre de Luffy. On finira bien par se sortir de la forêt…

- Tvu… Tvu croives ? parvint à articuler le cadet avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Mais oui ! fit l'ainé d'un ton exaspéré.

Les deux gamins errèrent trois jours durant dans les arbres, se nourrissant de baies et d'animaux qu'ils massacraient avant de les faire cuire. Seulement les bestioles de la forêt étaient petites et n'avaient pas beaucoup de chair. Pour des enfant en pleine croissance, il leur fallait bien plus et leurs estomacs ne cessaient de gronder, rendant leurs jambes flageolantes.

Alors que les garnements se traînaient mollement dans une direction aléatoire, espérant retrouver leur maison, leur attention fut attirée par un énorme pigeon blanc dont les plumes ressortaient parfaitement au milieu des feuilles.

Un filet de bave se mit à couler de la bouche de Luffy alors que l'oiseau entamait un chant mélodieux. Malheureusement pour le volatile, les deux frères étaient complètement insensibles au charme de sa chanson et Ace se jeta sur lui dans l'intention de se faire un bon poulet rôti (c'est un pigeon Ace, un pigeon…).  
L'oiseau s'envola avec un piaillement strident, mais les enfants n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et se mirent à le poursuivre à travers les arbres. La course dura un bon moment avant que le pigeon ne déboule dans une clairière découverte qui lui permit de gagner le ciel, loin des ventres à pattes. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent brusquement en apercevant ce qui trônait au milieu de la place.

Une maison.

Une maison d'où ce dégageait un exquis parfum de viande cuite à point. Et pour cause. En s'approchant, les gamins purent constater que la maison était entièrement composée de viande. Les murs étaient des steaks, les fenêtres de la gelée et leurs rebords étaient des gigots appétissants. Le toit était recouvert de viande de poulet.

Les yeux étincelants de mille feux, les garçons n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard avant de se mettre au travail. Ace grimpa sur le toit et commença à arracher de la viande pour la porter à sa bouche bout par bout tandis que Luffy léchait les vitres en gelée. Ils entendirent alors une voix désagréable venir de la chambre.

- Qui lèche ma maison ?!

- C'est pas moi, c'est le vent ! répondit stupidement le cadet.

Le garçon perché sur le toit en arracha un gros morceau de poulet qu'il balança dans la figure de son petit frère.

- Tais-toi abruti ! souffla-t-il sans cesser de manger.

Les enfants redoublèrent d'ardeur et bientôt des bords du toit se mirent à tomber par terre tandis que les fenêtres disparaissaient les unes après les autres, aspirée par la bouche de Luffy qui s'attaqua ensuite aux gigots.

Alors qu'il allait dévorer la poignée de la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître un homme énorme, horriblement laid, édenté et au regard vide.

Les deux frères eurent si peur qu'Ace en tombant du toit pour venir s'écraser devant son petit frère qui était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort. Mais l'homme éclata de rire :

- Zehaha ! Comment êtes-vous arrivés chez moi, les enfants ? Vous devez être affamés ! Entrez, entrez, je vais vous faire à manger !

Les gamins, dont la méfiance s'était envolée dès qu'ils avaient entendu le mot « manger », suivirent l'adulte sans faire d'histoires. Il leur servit des plats surgelés car il ne savait pas cuisiner, mais ce n'était pas grave pour les enfants, du moment que ça leur remplissait la panse peu importe le goût ! Ils mangeaient tout sans exception, un vrai paradis à table… Pas besoin de faire l'avion, ou de hurler pour qu'ils terminent leur assiette. En fait il y avait plutôt à hurler pour qu'ils ne mangent pas celle des autres. Mais ça, ce n'est pas le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

Après le repas, qui dura tout de même longtemps bien que les gosses avalent la nourriture à une vitesse phénoménale d'1 kg/seconde (ce qui en disait long sur la quantité de victuailles qui avait dû être servie), l'hôte prépara deux lits pour les enfants qui s'y jetèrent avec bonheur. Manger-dormir, la combinaison parfaite pour les deux frères !

Mais l'homme, qui se nommait Marshall D. Teach, était en réalité un être vil et traître qui ne désirait qu'une chose : engloutir les enfants. C'est pour cette raison que sa maison était faite de viande, car les mioches de la raison étaient bizarrement plus attirés par cela que les sucreries. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas perdre leur temps à se laver les dents et qu'ils avaient peur des caries que provoquaient les friandises ? Qui sait.

Teach était un peu con sur les bords mais son cerveau était assez infesté de pensées malsaines pour générer des plans machiavéliques. C'est pour ça qu'il avait construit sa maison en viande au lieu de tout simplement faire un buffet devant chez lui pour attirer les gens…

Ainsi, quand il avait senti Ace et Luffy venir, il avait eu un rire comment dire… assez spécial… pour ne pas dire insupportable, et avait déclaré en jubilant :

- Ceux-là, je les veux absolument ! Ils feront un très bon repas…

Ainsi donc Ace et Luffy étaient dans son collimateur et ne risquaient pas d'en sortir indemne.

Le lendemain matin, Teach se leva avant que les enfants ne se soient réveillés. Il eut un large sourire en voyant que le plus petit était tombé du lit pendant son sommeil, visiblement poussé par son frère qui dormait à l'envers, les pieds sur l'oreiller. Il attrapa Ace par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'étable. Le petit garçon ne se réveilla qu'une fois jeté et enfermé à l'intérieur.

Il eut beau hurler de le laisser sortir, il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un ricanement de psychopathe qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Ace jura avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Le traître alla ensuite voir Luffy qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Teach le secoua sans ménagement pour le réveiller mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il dut donc se résoudre à la bonne vieille méthode du saut d'eau froide pour enfin faire ouvrir les yeux au gamin.

- Debout, idiot ! Tu vas préparer des bons plats pour ton frère. Je l'ai enfermé dans l'étable et il faut qu'il devienne bien gras, d'accord ?! Zehaha ! Ensuite, je le mangerais !

Luffy se mit à chouiner qu'il ne voulait pas que Ace meurt, mais Teach l'ignora et l'enfant fut obligé de faire ce qu'il lui disait sous menace de ne rien avoir à manger. Mais le petit garçon sécha vite ses larmes en se disant que de toute façon, son grand frère c'était le plus fort, alors il s'en sortirait. Des délicieux plats furent préparés pour Ace bien que la moitié furent engloutis par Luffy.

Chaque jour, Teach allait voir à l'écurie si le garçon était assez gros pour le manger. Mais voilà, Ace était tellement habitué à manger des énormes quantités de nourriture qu'il ne prenait pas un kilo. Pour lui, c'était juste des repas normaux…

Un peu moins d'un mois passa et les deux garnements avaient toujours leur taille parfaite, magnifique, sans aucun bourrelet, et l'infâme ogre finit par perdre patience

- Oï, gamin ! Apporte des seaux d'eau ! Demain je mangerais ton frère, qu'importe qui ne soit pas gros, sa chair doit tout de même être bien tendre !

Luffy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en traînant les seaux d'eau derrière lui. Déjà qu'avant il n'aimait pas l'eau, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

- Si seulement j'étais plus fort, j'aurais pu botter le cul de ce débile ! Je suis si faible ! s'écriait-il, furieux contre lui-même.

- Eh oui gamin, c'est dur la vie ! Enfin, plutôt la mort, Zehaha !

C'est sur cette réplique bien naze que Teach retourna à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire faire une tête d'abruti content de lui ou bien rire tout seul.

Dès l'aube, Luffy fut forcé de remplir l'énorme marmite d'eau et d'allumer un feu pour faire bouiller l'eau. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Teach voulait faire une tarte à l'Ace.

- Nous allons d'abord faire la pâte, dit le gros méchant. J'ai déjà fait chauffer le four et préparé ce qu'il faut.

Puis il poussa Luffy en direction du four enflammé. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait arracha quelques gouttes de sueur au petit garçon.

- Va là-dedans et vérifie que c'est assez chaud ! ordonna Teach.

Il comptait fermer le four dès que l'enfant y serait entré, parce qu'il avait quand même l'air bien appétissant, avec sa peau toute douce et devait avoir une chair tendre. Mais Luffy, donc Ace dit un jour qu'il avait le cerveau atrophié, regardait l'entrée du four en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… Comment on rentre ? demanda sincèrement l'imbécile de service.

- Idiot, tu vois bien que c'est assez grand ! Même moi je peux y rentrer ! s'énerva Teach.

Et l'homme, qui rappelons-le, était un peu con sur les bords, passa la tête dans le trou pour donner l'exemple.

En voyant l'énorme derrière de son tortionnaire s'offrir à lui, Luffy ne put résister à la pulsion de lui botter les fesses et le faire basculer dans le four. Aussitôt, le petit garçon en referma la porte et enclencha le verrou en ignorant les cris stridents de Teach.

Luffy s'en alla sans plus tarder et Marshall D. Teach mourut pitoyablement cuit et brûlé par les flammes. Le petit brun courut vers l'étable où était détenu son frère et en fracassa la porte avec force.

- J'ai buté l'autre idiot, Ace ! On peut se casser ! s'exclama-t-il .

Luffy déboula dans l'écurie mais trébucha sur son frère qui avait fait une crise de narcolepsie.

Il galéra un peu à le réveiller avant que les deux garçons ne sortent de l'étable. Ils laissèrent éclater leur joie au milieu de la clairière. Tout d'abord Ace saisit Luffy par-dessous les épaules et le fit tournoyer dans un grand éclat de rire, puis ils firent une danse de la victoire, éclatèrent un lapin qui passait par là et au final se firent un gros câlin d'amour à s'en étouffer. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les flashes d'appareil photo qui provenaient de buissons où étaient cachées des dizaines de fangirls, un air niais sur le visage et chantonnant « Aceluuu~ trop choupinou… ».

Après tout ce remue-ménage, les enfants retournèrent dans la maison de Teach. Cette fois ils n'essayèrent même pas d'y goûter, et remarquèrent aussitôt les coffres verrouillés qui trainaient un peu partout.

Ils les ouvrirent avec délicatesse (ceci est un euphémisme) et découvrirent avec joie une tonne de pierres précieuses, d'or et de perles. Un vrai trésor de pirate, quoi !

- C'est encore plus cool que les cailloux radioactifs ! s'exclama Ace en en fourrant le plus possible dans ses poches.

- Moi aussi j'en veux ! renchérit Luffy.

Il en mit non seulement des pièces d'or dans ses poches mais aussi plein de bijoux autour de son cou.

Quand ils furent aussi chargés que possible, ils se décidèrent à partir et se mirent en route au travers de la forêt. Les deux garçons espéraient rentrer avant que la nuit tombe.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, les frères furent stoppés par une rivière trop large pour être franchie par un garçon de dix ans, bon nageur, et son cadet qui coulait comme une enclume. Luffy n'aimait pas l'eau. Il aimait la mer, mais pas l'eau. C'était quelque chose qui semblait ancré dans son cerveau (bien que la présence de ce dernier soit à confirmer).

- On ne pourra pas passer, déclara Ace, dubitatif. Il n'y a pas de pont ni de rocher émergeant…

- Ni de bateau, continua Luffy. Oh, un canard ! Tu penses que si je lui demande il voudra nous emmener ? Eh, le canard ! s'écria le garçonnet sans attendre la réponse de son frère qui désespérait devant la naïveté du petit.

A sa grande surprise, l'oiseau blanc nagea jusqu'à eux et laissa Ace lui monter dessus. Luffy voulut s'installer derrière lui mais dû renoncer quand le canard coula sous leur poids.

Ainsi, le cadet regarda son grand frère le narguer en traversant avant que le canard le dépose sur la rive opposée et ne revienne chercher Luffy. Il bouda Ace pendant cinq minutes quand ils se remirent en route mais, peu rancunier, il commença vite à babiller à propos de toute la viande qu'ils pourraient acheter avec leur nouvel argent.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent compte que les arbres qui les entouraient étaient de plus en plus épars et que les alentours leur semblaient familier. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt et purent apercevoir leur maison à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Les deux enfants coururent à en perdre haleine, défoncèrent la porte et bondirent sur Franky qui jouait un triste air de guitare sur la table de la cuisine. Leur père se mit à pleurer de joie. Il avait amèrement regretté ses actes, d'autant plus que sa femme vénale était partie trouver un mari plus riche et l'avait laissé tomber.

Une fois les effusions d'amour terminées, Ace et Luffy déposèrent leur butin en entier devant leur paternel. Avec ça, ils avaient à manger pour des années ! Leurs ennuis étaient terminés, et ils vécurent tous les trois heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- C'est si beau, renifla Franky.

- Tu pleures ? demanda Luffy.

- Non, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, idiot !

- END -

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour cet OS sur Hanel & Grethel !_

_L'idée de transformer les contes en version One Piece n'est pas très originale mais je trouve toujours cela drôle à lire ! Evidemment les Disneys sont aussi sur ma liste..._

_Si vous avez envie d'un conte en particulier dites-le moi en review, et j'en ferais un écrit quand j'aurais le temps ! Comme je travaille sur un projet de fiction "principale" si on peut dire, celle-ci sera secondaire, enfin, c'est selon mon inspiration du moment quoi._

_Laissez-moi quelques reviews ! :3_

_Bises !_


	2. Blanche Neige et les 7 nains

Dans un beau pays vivait une reine nommée Hancock, qui était plus belle que tout mais qui, selon les rumeurs, possédait un cœur de pierre. Mais il existait alors une jeune fille dont la beauté, une fois atteints les dix-sept ans, avait surpassée celle de son odieuse belle-mère. La princesse Luffy Sun, surnom dû au chapeau couleur jaune que son père le roi Shanks lui avait donné, possédait de grands yeux innocents qui brillaient comme le soleil et un sourire éclatant. Elle n'avait pas des formes généreuses comme celles de la reine ni de longs cheveux noirs, préférant garder les siens courts sous son chapeau de paille, mais sa beauté était simple et rafraîchissante. La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas encore de prétendants était sans doute que son père, qui l'adorait, était un peu surprotecteur.

« Ma petiiiite Luffyyyy ! chantonnait Shanks en enlaçant sa fille bien aimée. Ze t'aimeuuuuh !

- Shishishi ! Moi aussiiii ! » répondait Luffy en lui rendant son étreinte.

Bref, c'était de la vraie guimauve entre ces deux-là, mais qu'importe, c'était mignon, de l'avis général.

La reine, elle, ne perdait pas son temps à démonter son amour (ce sentiment étant chez elle inexistant). Elle préférait se pavaner devant son miroir magique.

« Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! » exigeait-elle.

« C'est vous, votre majesté. » lui répondait inlassablement le miroir, et Hancock était satisfaite.

Mais un jour, alors que la reine lui avait posé son habituelle question, sûre que la réponse serait la même que d'habitude, le miroir se plongea dans un silence pesant.

« Eh bien alors ? s'impatienta Hancock. Réponds !

- Euh… Bien sûr, vous êtes magnifique, mais euh… En fait, vous êtes seulement deuxième au classement, puisque devant vous, malgré le fait qu'elle porte des mini-short avec des hauts achetés chez Emmaüs au lieu de ses robes de princesse se trouve une jeune fille au chapeau de paille aussi jaune que le soleil et au sourire aussi beau que…

- De quoi ?! Tu veux parler de Luffy ? LUFFY EST PLUS BELLE QUE MOI ? Aaah ! Je ne supporterai pas son existence ! Elle devra mourir ! »

_Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin._

Une jolie jeune fille aux courts cheveux de jais chantonnait en s'occupant de ses fleurs. Elle se rappelait une chanson qu'elle avait entendu on ne sait où mais qu'elle avait quand même bien aimé.

« Les pays du sud~ sont chauds~

Le soleil tape sur la tête des gens~

Et ils deviennent tous stupides~ ! »

La princesse Luffy redressa son chapeau de paille en observant une abeille qui butinait une rose.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'elle ne te pique pas » déclara une voix qui fit sursauter Luffy Sun.

Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme blond qui l'observait par-dessus le mur du jardin. Il était habillé en bleu et il manquait une dent à son sourire.

La princesse pencha la tête sur le côté à la vue de cet individu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues chauffaient un peu.

« Qui es-tu ? s'enquit elle.

- Je m'appelle Sabo. Je suis le prince de…

- Oh ! Un prince ! ça me rappelle une autre chanson ! « Un jour mon prince viendra~ », commença Luffy de sa jolie voix tandis que le blond, charmé par la jeune fille devant lui, la contemplait avec tendresse.

- « Et mon père le fracassera~, » continua quelqu'un derrière la princesse.

Luffy Sun se retourna et vit Shanks adresser un sourire à Sabo qui contrastait avec l'aura sombre qui se dégageait du roux.

En voyant la main du roi se poser sur son épée, le prince aux cheveux blonds eut la sensation qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir s'il ne voulait pas finir la tête tranchée.

« Mais-euh, Papa ! Il était gentil ! protesta Luffy alors que Sabo avait judicieusement prit la fuite sur son cheval blanc.

- En tout cas tu ne le reverras pas ! trancha le rouquin.

- Tu… Tu es méchant ! Je te déteste ! » s'écria la princesse en pleurs avant de s'enfuir vers le château.

Shanks s'effondra au sol, terrassé par les mots de sa fille qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit : « méchant méchant méchant déteste déteste déteste… ».

« Allons sir, reprenez-vous ! » fit Ben Beckman le valet en secouant la loque qu'était devenu son roi.

La reine quant à elle avait convoqué Brook, le chasseur, pour lui faire une requête un peu spéciale.

« Majesté, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer… commença Brook.

- Non ! hurla Hancock. Si je t'ai demandé aujourd'hui, c'est pour te confier une mission !

- Laquelle est-ce ? s'enquit le chasseur.

- Je veux que tu conduises Luffy Sun dans la forêt pour qu'elle cueille des fleurs.

- Oh, avec plaisir !

- Et que tu la tues et me ramènes son cœur comme preuve de ton méfait.

- Oh, avec plais… PARDON ?! s'exclama Brook, choqué à vie. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Oh que si ! répliqua la reine. Sinon, tu mourras. Aller, va. »

Le chasseur n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Cela dit, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la princesse en train de bouder dans sa chambre. Elle avait séché ses larmes et ruminait contre son père, une chose encore jamais vu compte tenu tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle avait même enlevé son chapeau de paille, c'est pour dire !

« Princesse, que diriez-vous d'aller cueillir des fleurs en forêt pour vous changer les idées ? » proposa Brook.

Le visage de Luffy s'éclaira et un étau de culpabilité serra le cœur du chasseur. La princesse accepta volontiers, mais elle remarqua quelque chose semblait perturber le chasseur.

« ça ne va pas ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Oh, euh si, mais… S'il vous plait, mettez une jupe ! Ou même une robe !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Luffy.

- Ça vous va mieux ! » expliqua Brook.

Il savait que s'il prononçait les mots « sous-vêtements » ou « petite culotte » dans cette pièce, le roi se téléporterait aussitôt dans la chambre pour démolir le pauvre chasseur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Brook et Luffy habillée d'une petite robe et sans son chapeau étaient au beau milieu d'un petit pré entre les arbres.

« Tiens, salut toi ! Tu t'es paumé ? » demanda Luffy Sun à un petit oiseau bleu qui était apparu devant elle.

La jeune princesse posa les fleurs qu'elle avait ramassées pour effleurer l'oisillon. Elle se demandait si elle devait s'en faire un ami ou le manger quand elle sentit une ombre planer derrière elle.

Luffy se retourna brusquement pour faire face au chasseur prêt à la poignarder. La princesse poussa un cri strident. Elle aurait pu se défendre si ça avait été un parfait inconnu mais la trahison de son ami l'avait frappée en plein cœur.

_« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! »_ songea Brook en lâchant le couteau. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à supplier la princesse.

« Pardonnez-moi ! Fuyez, vous ne devez pas revenir, ou elle vous tuera !

- Mais qui ? demanda Luffy qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- La reine ! Elle est folle de jalousie envers votre beauté ! Fuyez, Luffy-san, et ne revenez pas ! Cachez-vous ! » hurla Brook à la princesse qui se mit à courir.

Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, courant comme elle n'avait jamais couru. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent en songeant à son père. Elle aurait dû prendre son chapeau de paille. Il allait tellement lui manquer… Elle avait beau lui en vouloir, elle l'aimait, son papa poule.

Soudain, elle se cogna contre un arbre et tomba sur les fesses. Perdue, elle constata en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle qu'un bon tas d'animaux la regardaient d'un air intrigué.

A son tour, Luffy Sun pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

Cet échange de regard dura un bon moment avant que la princesse ne se redresse d'un seul coup.

« Oh ! Vous connaitriez pas un coin où passer la nuit, vous !? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les animaux eurent un brusque mouvement de recul.

« Du calme, je vais pas vous manger ! Shishishi ! » fit Luffy avec son légendaire sourire-soleil.

L'air angélique de la princesse manqua de faire défaillir les animaux qui se décidèrent à la guider au travers de la forêt, parce que décidément, elle était trop craquante cette humaine !

Luffy fut donc tirée par des oiseaux, poussée par des biches et transportée par des cerfs jusqu'à parvenir à une étrange petite maison.

Les volatiles lâchèrent enfin le tissu de sa robe et la princesse put se rapprocher de la maison pour l'examiner. Les carreaux poussiéreux ne lui permettaient pas d'inspecter l'intérieur et Luffy Sun dû se résigner à faire comme tout le monde, selon les bonnes manières que lui avait enseignées sa tante Makino : toquer à la porte.

« Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » lança Luffy Sun devant le silence que lui offrit la porte.

Pas de réponse.  
Elle échangea un regard avec un écureuil posté à côté d'elle avant de tourner la clenche. Au diable les leçons de Makino !

Suivi de ses nouveaux amis de la forêt, la princesse pénétra dans la première pièce en demandant à voix haute si personne n'était là. La jeune fille ne put que remarquer la crasse ambiante, ayant vécu dans un château toujours nettoyé par les domestiques.

Pendant que les animaux se mettaient à nettoyer la pièce d'eux-mêmes (ils étaient visiblement un peu maniaques), la princesse décida d'explorer l'étage.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir sept petits lits dans une unique chambre.

« Tiens ? Mais c'est des lits d'enfants ça… Pourquoi il n'y en a pas de grands ? Ils ont pas de parents ? » s'interrogea la princesse.

Luffy s'intéressa alors aux noms qui étaient gravés sur les pieds de lit. « Usopp le menteur, Zoro le dormeur, Nami la grincheuse (Luffy remarqua que le mot 'grincheuse' avait été rayé) Robin l'érudite, Sanji le cook, Chopper le timide et Franky le tapageur ». _Ouah, ça promet !_

Elle avisa les petits lapins qui avaient monté les escaliers l'air de dire « on a tout nettoyé, on est tes amis, on t'aime, love love, et gna gna gna », et décida de faire un petit somme pour se remettre des émotions de la journée. C'est vrai, quoi, elle avait rencontré un prince que son père avait fait fuir, puis son ami avait tenté de la tuer sous ordre de sa belle-mère, elle avait dû s'enfuir dans la forêt pour arriver à une cabane que ses potes les animaux ont nettoyé. Fatiguant pour les neurones ! (pour le peu qu'elle avait…).

Renonçant à l'idée de s'installer sur un grand lit puisqu'il n'y en avait pas, elle opta pour s'étaler sur trois d'entre eux qu'elle avait collés les uns aux autres et s'endormit aussitôt comme une masse.

.

_Pendant ce temps, au château_

« Ma propre fille me déteste… ma petite fille… ma Luffy… déteste… snif…

- Allons, allons, sir, reprenez-vous ! C'est la crise d'adolescence, ça va passer… »

.

Hum, bon. Détournons-nous de cette scène affligeante pour nous intéresser à sept petits personnages rentrant chez eux après leur dur labeur…

« Nami-chwan, Robin-chwan, laissez-moi porter vos affaires !

- Ferme-la, Sanji ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà donné les miennes !

- *Ronfl*

- Euh… que quelqu'un réveille Zoro, s-s'il vous plait.

- Aow ! Je vais le faire !

- Une fois, j'ai dû réveiller un dragon qui vivait dans les montagnes…

- Les amis, je crois que notre maison a été visitée. »

Cette déclaration, venant d'une femme brune de la taille d'un enfant, coupant court à toutes les discussions et disputes venant du groupe. Chopper, qui non seulement était petit mais était aussi un renne, se cacha derrière Zoro qui venait juste de se réveiller. Usopp, le nain au long nez, commença à paniquer comme quoi il ne fallait surtout pas rentrer dans la maison car le monstre qui avait laissé leur porte ouverte y était sans doute encore. Nami, la rouquine, jurait que si on avait touché à leurs richesses, il y aurait un meurtre, ce à quoi Sanji répondit qu'il ferait tout pour satisfaire la Nami de son cœur.

Finalement, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de débat sans queue ni tête, les sept personnages se décidèrent enfin à pénétrer dans la maison.

Le silence régnait. Mais tous purent constater que leur foyer était pour la première fois depuis longtemps… propre. Eux qui avaient toujours été trop flemmards pour nettoyer étaient surpris de ce changement.

« Oï, notre frigo a été dévalisé, observa Sanji.

- C'est sûrement un monstre affamé ! Il va tous nous dévorer ! paniqua Usopp.

- Kyaaa ! fit Chopper en tournant en rond.

- Taisez-vous ! les interrompit Nami. »

Robin analysa les choses du regard tandis que Zoro commençait à bailler.

« Quel que soit la chose qui est venue ici, elle est toujours là et doit sûrement se cacher dans notre chambre, déclara la brune.

- Aow ! Un volontaire pour y aller ? » demanda Franky en faisant une pose étrange.

Il y eut un silence. Puis…

« Sanji-kun, je te serais infiniment reconnaissante si tu voulais bien aller voir ce qu'i l'étage… souffla Nami en battant des cils.

- OUI ! BIEN SÛR MA NAMI CHERIE ! J'Y VAIS TOUT DE SUITE !

- La ferme…

- Un problème, marimo ?

- Oui, mon problème c'est toi, sourcil en vrille ! Tu fais trop de bruit !

- Taisez-vous le monstre va vous entendre ! s'écria Nami en les assommant. »

Après s'être remis du choc, Sanji commença à monter les escaliers avec une certaine inquiétude. Mais il protégerait ses ladys, parole de gentleman ! Même si elles étaient petites, ça restaient des femmes après tout…

Il pénétra dans la chambre sombre sur la pointe des pieds, retenant son souffle. En plissant les yeux (ou plutôt son œil) il put voir une forme sombre étalée sur trois de leurs lits.

« Nghf… mugiwara… » marmonna le monstre en remuant sous la couette.

Sanji se précipita aussitôt en dehors de la chambre, horrifié. Cette chose était immense ! Bien plus grande qu'eux !

Il dévala les escaliers pour atterrir en plein milieu de ses compagnons, essoufflé.

« Un truc… grand… bizarre… plusieurs lits… parvint à articuler le blond en haletant.

- Eh ben, on n'a y aller tous et ce sera vite réglé… grogna Zoro en se saisissant de trois couteaux de cuisine.

- Vous me protégez, hein ? s'inquiéta la rousse. »

Avec lenteur, les sept nains gravirent les marches à pas de loup, puis, arrivant dans la chambre, Usopp approcha sa lanterne tremblante de la forme endormie sous son tas de couvertures.

« Prêts ? souffla Robin. Un, deux… »

A « trois », le groupe fit voler les couvertures et amorça un mouvement pour s'attaquer à la bête avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille qui ne devait même pas avoir dix-huit ans, aux courts cheveux noirs et à la respiration tranquille.

« Mais… C'est… balbutia Chopper.

- Une demoiselle ! compléta Usopp, ravi.

- Elle est si jolie… soupira Nami, envieuse.

- Aow ! C'est une _super_ jolie fille qu'on a là !

- Ouais… c'est une meuf quoi… grogna Zoro, déçu, en rangeant ses couteaux.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là, fit Robin. »

Dans tous ces chuchotements, une seule personne ne s'était pas manifestée.  
Le blond semblait avoir fait un blocage cérébral. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la créature endormie sous ses yeux. Si belle, avec une aura de pureté, un ange tombé du ciel, une merveille du monde…

« MELLORINE ! » hurla-t-il soudain en se dandinant dans un tourbillon d'amour. Bien sûr, Nami et Robin étaient des femmes, mais c'étaient des naines. Leur beauté n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la jeune fille qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Abruti ! Tu vois pas que tu l'as réveillée ! s'énerva Nami en le frappant.

- Mh ?... Vous êtes qui ?... demanda Luffy avec une telle innocence que tous les cœurs des personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à chavirer. Oh ! Mais vous êtes tout petits !

- Sachez, mademoiselle, commença Usopp en se dressant fièrement, qu'après m'avoir cotoyé, le roi lui-même a déclaré que…

- Chut, long-nez ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'importunes ! Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous cuisiner un petit plat pour vous réchauffer…

- A manger ? Oh oui, super ! Mais euh, vous m'avez pas répondu… Vous vous appelez comment ? Oh, non, je sais ! fit Luffy Sun en joignant ses mains. Toi, tu es Usopp le menteur ! C'est ça ?

- Hein ? Euh, Usopp est mon nom mais…

- Et toi, Zoro le dormeur ! s'exclama la princesse surexcitée en pointant du doigt le nain qui venait de bailler. Et toi, Franky le tapageur ! fit-elle à l'homme qui avait commencé à danser pour on ne sait quelle raison. Hum… Le morceau de viande qui se cache dans le mauvais sens doit être Chopper le timide… La rousse qui crie Nami la grincheuse… Le blond, Sanji le cook ? Donc toi, tu dois être Robin l'érudite ! compléta la jeune femme au prix d'un effort surhumain qui lui avait fait un peu trop chauffer le cerveau.

- C'est ça, sourit Robin.

- Grincheuse, grincheuse… Pfff… râla Nami. Je te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça alors qu'on ne sait même pas ton nom ! Qui es-tu ?!

- Je suis Luffy Sun ! déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire resplendissant.

- L-Luffy ? La princesse ? s'étouffa à moitié le renne.

- La fille du roi ?! s'étrangla Usopp.

- Oui ! acquiesça Luffy.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! hurla Sanji. Une telle beauté ne peut être qu'une princesse !

- Tout ça c'est bien joli ! les interrompit Nami en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là, princesse ! Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant !

- Mais si je retourne au château ma belle-mère me tuera, contra la jeune fille d'un air naïf.

- La reine ?! s'exclamèrent tous les nains, même le timide, en cœur.

- C'est une mauvaise femme, commenta Robin.

- Une grosse vilaine ! confirma Chopper.

- Une beauté cruelle ! fit Sanji, horrifié.

- Une garce quoi. Marmonna Zoro, blasé.

- Mais c'est terrible ! s'horrifia la rouquine. C'est une sale sorcière ! _(- Non, ça c'est toi… *BAM* La ferme marimo !)_ Elle pratique la magie noire, elle peut nous changer en pierre ! Si elle sait que Luffy Sun est ici, on y passera TOUS !

- Tous ? répéta Usopp, terrifié.

- _Tous_.

- AAAAAH !

- Elle ne me trouvera pas ici ! affirma Luffy. Elle passe trop de temps à se regarder dans son miroir pour s'occuper de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle ! Et puis, si vous me garder chez vous, je pourrais surveiller la maison pendant que vous n'êtes pas là ! Je suis très forte vous savez, je ne laisserais pas les cambrioleurs passer !

- Ça marche ! » s'écria Nami, ravie de savoir que ses économies seraient bien gardées.

Franky entama une danse de la victoire alors que la princesse leur offrait un sourire éclatant.

« Et sinon, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

.

_Retournons au château voir si les choses ont un tant soit peu évolué…_

La reine Hancock se tenait devant son miroir, un coffret à la main. Elle n'avait pas croisé de serviteurs entre-temps, tous étant occupés à tenter de sortir le roi de son état de dépression proche de celui de larve en plein AVC.

« Miroir mon beau miroir, entonna-t-elle. Qui est la plus belle de toutes ?

- Eh bien… Luffy Sun, actuellement en train de faire la fête avec les sept petits nains qui habitent sous la colline des joyaux, est toujours la plus belle, ça n'a pas changé. Je dirais même qu'avec la tête que vous tirez, elle vous a largement dépassée…

- QUOI ?! ELLE EST ENCORE EN VIE ?! Mais alors ce cœur ?! Le chasseur m'a arnaquée ! Raaaah ! Le traître ! » hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

Elle jeta le coffret au travers de la pièce pour se précipiter dans son laboratoire.

Là, elle tourna en rond comme un lion en cage, furieuse. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Elle se maquilla, se déguisa, s'enlaidit et finalement parvint à prendre l'apparence parfaite d'une vieille femme méconnaissable au bout d'une longue journée de crise de nerfs, de coton plein de démaquillant et de peignes usés à force de tirer des cheveux en tous sens.

Par la suite, elle s'empara d'un grimoire qu'elle ouvrit sur la vieille table de bois pourri. La reine tourna frénétiquement les pages à la recherche d'une mort parfaite à infliger à sa pauvre belle-fille.

« La pomme empoisonnée… Sommeil éternel… Un antidote ? Un baiser d'amour ? Bah, il faudrait être nécrophile pour faire ça à une supposée morte… Les nains vont l'enterre et je serais définitivement la plus belle ! »

Les trois derniers mots raisonnèrent en même temps que l'éclat de rire démoniaque qui ponctua sa phrase, et même les araignées ne purent empêcher un frisson d'effroi de parcourir leur petit corps.

.

Dans la maison des sept nains, des rires et des chants retentissaient jusque dans les arbres.

Il fallait dire qu'avec un père comme Shanks, on devenait vite douée pour mettre l'ambiance ! Les boissons coulaient à flot et la nourriture disparaissait comme par enchantement alors que la princesse dansait sur la table avec Franky, Chopper et Usopp. Bref, c'était un joyeux bazar et finalement, tous y trouvaient leur compte !

La fête fut soudain interrompue par le bruit de la pendule signifiant l'heure tardive.

« Compte tenu de l'heure, on ferait mieux d'aller au lit. Déclara Robin, seule personne calme dans tout ce foutoir.

- Ah ouais, Zoro dort déjà… s'aperçut Luffy.

- Non, ça c'est normal, la contredit Chopper.

- Bon, ben allons-y ! déclara Franky résigné en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Une minute ! les interrompit Sanji. D'habitude, je tolère que Nami et Robin dorment dans la même chambre que vous, bande de rustres, MAIS : Luffy est une princesse, une lady, c'est différent ! Alors vous allez dormir en bas ! Compris !?

- Exact ! appuya Nami. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, Nami-san, » soupira le gentleman résigné alors que Luffy Sun ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec les garçons. Elle était décidément trop innocente.

Les trois filles montèrent se coucher tandis qu'en bas s'engageait une bataille pour celui qui aurait le meilleur coussin.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil s'était levé en même temps que les travailleurs, Robin assenait ses dernières recommandations à la princesse au pas de la porte.

« Méfie-toi de la reine, Luffy, la jalousie la rend dangereuse et elle est extrêmement rusée. Ne laisse entrer aucun inconnu. Ah, et n'oublie pas de respirer 25 920 fois par jour, c'est important hein !***1**

- Oui oui, je ferais attention ! » affirma la jeune fille pétillante de joie de vivre.

_Trop mignonne !_ fut la pensée générale à cet instant et c'est avec dynamisme que les nains partirent travailler (ou dans le cas de Nami et Robin, regarder Sanji bosser à leur place) sans se douter qu'à une bonne distance de là se rapprochait la reine, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

_« Les nains ne seront pas là, et elle est si naïve qu'elle m'ouvrira la porte en pensant avoir affaire à une vendeuse de pomme ! Hahaha ! Et elle se figera à tout jamais ! »_

Luffy Sun poussa un soupir en regardant les oiseaux par la fenêtre. Son chapeau de paille lui manquait et un étau lui serrait le cœur chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son père et à la fuite de Sabo.

« Un jour mon prince viendra…

- Bonjour ! s'exclama une vieille en apparaissant soudainement dans son champ de vision.

- Arg ! sursauta la princesse.

- Tu es toute seule ? interrogea la reine déguisée.

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont pas là les nains ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux une pomme ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai !

- Wouah trop cool ! Tu veux bien m'en donner ? fit Luffy, ravie, la bave aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr… ricana Hancock en lui tendant une belle pomme rouge, brillante et empoisonnée. Je vais te confier un secret, si tu croques cette pomme, ton vœux se ré… Oh, ben elle l'a déjà mangée… »

En effet, Luffy Sun n'avait pas attendu que la fausse marchande parle pour lui chiper le fruit et le gober aussitôt avant de s'effondrer, endormie à jamais.

_« Pourquoi j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose… »_ se demanda Hancock avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner dans sa demeure.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle éclata d'un rire sonore sans remarquer l'homme à l'aura dépressive dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mouahaha ! Maintenant que je me suis débarrassée de Luffy Sun, je suis LA PLUS BELLE DE TOUTES ! Ahaha ! Bien fait pour toi ! Soit bien enterrée, petite idiote !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à ma fille !? tonna le roi qui était sorti de sa dépression au profit d'une colère sourde et glaciale.

- Euh ! Tu étais là ! Haha, mais rien voyons… Je… je… » balbutia Hancock sous le regard noir de Shanks.

Ce jour-là, la reine fut exécutée et des funérailles en l'honneur de la princesse furent données au château. Tous versèrent des larmes en pensant à l'adolescente pleine de vie qui gambadait jadis sous son chapeau de paille en enchaînant les bêtises…

Et les nains, en découvrant le corps de Luffy Sun, sanglotèrent comme jamais. Chopper eut beau tout tenter pour la ranimer, rien n'y faisait : son souffle s'était coupé et son corps froid comme de la glace malgré l'expression paisible de son visage.

Elle était si jolie qu'ils ne purent se résoudre à la mettre en terre. Alors ils décidèrent de lui construire un cercueil de verre pour la placer dans une clairière où elle pourrait dormir en paix, veillée par les animaux de la forêt.

Un jour, le prince Sabo, qui avait entendu dire qu'une jeune fille reposait dans la forêt, alla voir Luffy Sun et fut atterré de reconnaître la princesse au chapeau de paille.

Les sept nains s'écartèrent sur son passage, devinant que le prince dont leur avait parlé Luffy un soir et celui qui se trouvait devant eux ne faisait qu'eux. Sanji avait pensé verser toutes les larmes de son corps, ce soir-là, quand Robin avait affirmé à la princesse qu'elle était amoureuse. « Ah bon ? » avait répondu la jeune fille avec surprise.

Sabo s'approcha de la princesse pour lui effleurer le visage du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Qu'il regrettait d'être parti ce jour-là ! Qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir embrassée !

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son amour avant de pousser un long soupir et de se recueillir auprès d'elle. « C'est trop triste » avait soufflé Franky en éclatant en sanglots.

Luffy Sun se réveilla brusquement en hurlant qu'elle avait raté des repas, provoquant un arrêt cardiaque à tout le monde. En voyant les gens la fixer avec stupéfaction, elle interrogea :

« Ben quoi ? »

Le prince éclata de rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle fut ravie de constater sa présence. Eh oui, il fallait bien qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait maintenant qu'elle s'en était rendu compte !

.

Le roi quant à lui était plus triste que jamais. Faute de corps, ils avaient tout simplement construit une pierre tombale au nom de Luffy Sun et y avaient déposé son chapeau de paille. Shanks était inconsolable face à la perte de sa fille.  
Pourtant, quand il entendit le bruit des sabots d'un cheval, il redressa la tête. Il vit le prince blond qu'il avait chassé. Et derrière lui, tout sourire…

« Luffyyyyyy ! s'écria le roux en pleurant.

- Coucou p'pa ! répondit la jeune fille en se jetant sur lui, puis sur son chapeau qu'elle se mit aussitôt sur la tête alors que le prince descendait plus calmement de sa monture. Pourquoi j'ai une pierre tombale ? ajouta-t-elle bêtement.

- Mais… ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on te dit morte ! protesta son père.

- Ah oui, ça… En fait Sabo m'a sauvée ! Je peux l'épouser, dis ? Papa ? PAPA ! »

Shanks avait déconnecté de la réalité au mot « épouser ».

Quelque temps plus tard, le mariage eut lieu à la grande joie de tout le pays et même les nains et les animaux purent y assister. Shanks pleurait encore la perte de sa fille « allons, sir, reprenez-vous… » et Ace, le frère de Sabo, se fit une grande joie de le consoler en déclarant que de toute façon, il était mal placé pour donner des conseils en matière de mariage au vu de sa précédente épouse.

-THE END-

* * *

_***1 **__Référence à une allusion de certains messages télé tirée d'une BD du blog « j'aime ça », qui fait des BD plein de dérisions, d'ironie et de clichés notamment sur notre société. A voir !_

_Voilà pour le deuxième conte ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Normalement, Aladdin est le prochain !_

_Suite à une review qui me reprochait de copier certaines fictions, je vais préciser ici que non, je ne prétends pas avoir inventé le concept d'écrire des contes/disney avec des personnages de manga. Mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps avant même d'avoir lu des fictions sur ce thème, tout simplement parce que dans certains Shojo comme Fruits Basket ou Gakuen Alice, on a une pièce de théâtre disney avec les persos du manga._

_De plus j'écris avant tout pour le plaisir et je trouve que chacun ayant un style différent, le fait que plusieurs fictions du style conte existe est une bonne chose puisque ça fait plus de lecture ! Si j'ai publié la mienne c'est aussi parce que j'adore lire ces histoires._

_Voili voilou, j'espère avoir bien expliqué._

_Bises !_


End file.
